


Operation OTP

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Matchmaking, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Should we tell them?” Spencer asked you, after reading the message on his phone. 

It was 8 AM and you were on your way upstairs. Since you’d started at the BAU, and realized how close you lived to Spencer, you’d carpooled in each morning. After about six months, you realized how much you liked each other and started dating, but you’d been carrying on your relationship right under the noses of your friends and co-workers. Apparently, they also thought you were a match, because they had been trying to get you together for months. “Nah,” you replied, “It’s too much fun seeing how they’ll try to get us together next.”

“Well, tonight, Morgan’s plan is to get us all to go out drinking,” he laughed, taking another look at his phone. “He claims that if I get drunk, I’ll work up the courage to tell you how much I like you.”

Spencer didn’t need any alcohol. He’d revealed to you after a particularly rough case what you meant to him, and you told him you felt the same. At the time, he had been a little shy, but that all fell to the wayside when you kissed him. That night had ended with some heavy making out on your couch. “If he only knew,” you laughed.

—-

As they walked off the elevator, Emily, Morgan, Garcia and JJ sat against their desks trying to figure out how Spencer and Y/N hadn’t started dating. “They are meant for each other,” Garcia exclaimed, throwing her ring-clad hands in the air. “He’s a genius, she’s a genius. They are both the sweetest people in the world. They’re both cute, why aren’t they dating?” 

“You’re a little too invested,” JJ laughed. “I agree, but breathe. It will all happen in time. We’re gonna make it happen.”

Garcia sighed dreamily, craning her head in the direction of the hallway that led to the coffee shrine, which is where they were undoubtedly headed. “I know. It’s just…they’re my real life OTP, and I wanna make it happen.”

“OTP?” Morgan asked. “What the hell does that mean?”

“One True Pairing,” Emily, JJ and Garcia said simultaneously. 

While Spencer and Y/N grabbed their morning coffees, undoubtedly downing one a piece even before leaving the room, Emily made sure that she, JJ, Garcia and Morgan were in a separate text feed. They needed to make sure one of them didn’t accidentally let either one of them know that the whole team, including Hotch and Rossi (to much lesser degrees) were rooting for them to get together. “I think they’re coming back,” she said quickly. “Abort mission. Fan out. Stay tuned.” As they all walked back to their desks, Emily waved her phone in the air. They had tried to push the two of them together on a couple of different occasions recently, but they were getting closer. Just another little push or two…

—-

Throughout the day, the four matchmakers exchanged a string of texts, trading ideas and attempting to figure out which one would work best for their one true pairing. 

M: These two are getting on my last nerve.

JJ: Why?

G: Because we’re pulling out all our best matchmaking moves and nothing is working.

M: Exactly.

E: Something has to work. We know they love each other. They know they love each other. It’s just going to take something really romantic to get things going. I can feel it.

JJ: They definitely are the romantic types. Okay, so let’s float around some ideas. What are Spence and Y/N’s favorite things?

M: Books.

G: Coffee.

E: Chocolate.

JJ: Star Wars.

G: Good, let’s work with this. What can we set up, involving one or more of these things, that might get the two of them to come out? And I suggest that we make it a group thing and the six of us will conveniently be late.

E: Agreed.

M: Wait…there’s a chocolate expo coming into town for a limited time.

JJ: How the hell do you know that?

M: I keep seeing flyers in my neighborhood. There’ll be sculptures and tastings and all that shit. What if we get them to go there?

G: Omg yes, and those expos normally have private viewings or classes, so we can book one of those for the two of them, say it’s for all of us and then wait in the background and watch the sparks fly. This is totally going to work. Look at my Statuesque God of Chocolate Thunder bringing out the chocolate expo!

M: I’ve always got your back, babygirl. 

G: I know you do, baby.

E: Down, children. Okay, so Garcia, you okay with looking into what kind of viewing or class we can book for them?

G: It would be my honor to be the catalyst of my OTP’s first kiss.

JJ: Smh

JJ: I think we’ve finally nailed down a fail-proof plan. Commence Operation OTP.  
—-

“So what do you guys think?” Garcia asked you and Spencer. “We’ve all been under so much stress lately, and who doesn’t love chocolate? They have this chocolate making class you can go to. We can all go and learn how to make chocolate and then we can eat the chocolate. It’ll be so much fun.”

“I’m in,” you replied, knowing this was another one of their elaborate plans. “I could eat chocolate all day every day, so I’m definitely in if I get to eat some of the chocolate.”

Spencer swallowed, barely noticeable to anyone but you. He knew what they were trying to do. “Yea, I guess so. What time is it though? Because it’s on a Saturday, and we’ll be off from work, which means if I can’t sleep late, I’m not going,” he laughed. 

“You’re safe, Spence,” JJ replied, knowing how late he liked to sleep on the weekend. He was normally in a coma when he walked in no matter the day, prior to having his morning cup of coffee that is. “It starts at noon and goes until 6. The expo does. The class is only a couple hours.”

“Then I’m in,” he said, taking another swig of his coffee. “It’s next Saturday? Not this Saturday?” Emily nodded, taking solace in the fact that they’d come this far in their plan. “Dammit, now I want chocolate. To the vending machine I go…”

—-

One Saturday passed and the next arrived, which meant it was the day that Emily, JJ, Garcia and Morgan would execute their perfect plan. “This is so going to work,” Garcia clapped as they walked into the expo. Spencer and Y/N had already texted that they were waiting in class. “I can feel it this time.”

As they made their way into the convention center, flashing their badges, which served as their tickets, they scanned the masses of people to see if they spotted the soon-to-be lovebirds. “There’s the area for the cooking class,” Rossi said. “I can’t believe you managed to put this together.”

“I mean, I know we’ve all been hoping for them to get together,” Hotch laughed, “But this is dedication.”

“You know I am nothing if not dedicated, sir,” Garcia replied. “There they are!” She splayed her hands outward, keeping everyone from moving another step. “Let’s observe.”

—-

“They really have gone to amazing lengths to get us together over the past few months,” you said, turning your back to Spencer so he could tie your apron behind your back. “Maybe we should finally give them the satisfaction of knowing we’re together. I think they ship us.”

“Ship?” he asked bewildered. 

“To ship means to endorse a romantic relationship,” you replied.

Spencer raised on eyebrow. “I was just starting to pick up on slang from the 80s and 90s,” he said. “I’m so lost…but if that’s what it means then I definitely ship us.”

“I ship us too.” You could see the team out of the corner of your eye and told Spencer as much. “Gimme a little kiss.”

With a smile, he leaned up against the counter just as the teacher of the class said they’d start in ten minutes, and planted a chaste kiss on your lips, before jutting the tip of of tongue out ever so slightly. When you opened your eyes again, you smirked, silently telling Spencer to look back and give the team a wave.

—-

“Operation OTP is a success!” Garcia cried, clapping wildly as the rest of the team said it was about damn time. 

“Wait?” Morgan said. “Those sneaky…”

“What is it?” she asked. Morgan took her head in both hands and turned it back toward Spencer and Y/N. They were waving back at them. Everyone’s mouths had dropped open in disbelief. How had they not picked up on that?

“They’re already dating?!” Garcia screamed.


End file.
